


Neutral

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Rape, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never took sides.  Sam expresses his displeasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neutral

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's existence is one of pain and torture at Sam's hand.

Tonight the room’s a mountain, Sam fucking Dean on the ice covered rim of a precipice. Sam’s slamming into his brother so hard that if he loosens his grip, Dean will slide over the edge and be demolished by the rocks beneath.

The wind whips them, freezing Dean’s muscles for Sam’s vicious thrusts. The echoes are unreal- even the slap of Sam’s skin on Dean’s is thunderous.

“Had to be Switzerland, didn’t you? Couldn’t take my side _once_.”

Sam lets go. He jerks off to the look on Dean’s face as he falls, the sounds that rise from far below


End file.
